


The Hailey Stickmin Collection [Fleeing the Complex]

by SaiiborumaSupremacy



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure, Convict Allies Ending | CA (Henry Stickmin), Drama, Henry Stickmin Series: Fleeing the Complex, International Rescue Operative Ending | IRO (Henry Stickmin), Light Angst, Presumed Dead Ending | PD (Henry Stickmin), The Betrayed Ending | TB (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiiborumaSupremacy/pseuds/SaiiborumaSupremacy
Summary: Hailey Stickmin flees the complex. Will she be a convict ally to Ellie? Or will she betray her and escape unseen, as if she were a ghost inmate? Or will she escape and fall off a cliff and become presumed dead? Or maybe, she'll call her friend Charles and escape in a international rescue operation. Or maybe she'll call her clan for help, ending up in a bittersweet betrayal from Raychel.(Originally of Fanfiction.net, where you can find BtB, EtP, and StD.)(Here's the rules post of the ask blog on Tumblr; https://askhaileystickmin.tumblr.com/post/635597757557735424/art-credit-goes-to-fangirlstephie-or-the-owner-of )
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin, Reginald Copperbottom & Henry Stickmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Convict Allies

**Author's Note:**

> It's finished already, you can go check it out on fanfiction.net if you prefer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hailey completes the CA ending.

Hailey heard a light switch flick on, and it flashed before her eyes. She blinked away the light.  
"Ah, hello Hailey." There was a Russian man's voice. "Welcome to The Wall."  
_Are you serious? I'm tired of being kidnapped!_ Hailey thought.  
"Some of the most cunning and notorious criminals are kept here." He continued. "And now we have the infamous Hailey Stickmin."  
Hailey got a little anxious. A high-security prison? It would be a little more difficult then the West Mesa Petientary.  
"You're going to be here for a long time." The man finished.  
"Grigori, take her."  
Hailey heard someone approach her from behind, and she turned, shocked.  
She found herself in metal hand cuffs and in a cell. "You wait here until cell found." Another Russian man said.  
Hailey examined the room. There was a red-headed girl sitting next to her, sulking. And there was a guard, standing in the doorway. Hailey looked at the girl, and back at the doorway. Another female? Like herself? Hailey hadn't met many other people who shared her gender.  
Hailey surveyed the room, looking for things she could use to escape, and she came up with a few idea's.  
Hailey alerted the girl next to her, wondering if she could help.  
The girl looked at her, and Hailey glanced up at the vent on the ceiling, and gazed back at the red-head. The woman nodded, boosting Hailey up to the vent. Hailey swung her feet to the hatch, and opened the ventilation. She looked around the vent, and spotted a jagged rock. That was something she could use to break her hand cuffs! Hailey used the rock to smash the cuffs off her hands.  
_Okay, so I could leave her or pull her up._ Hailey pondered. _Abandoning her would be a bad idea. Let's help her, maybe she's not as stupid as Charles. She IS female, I believe so. She might have an actual level of intelligence._  
Hailey swung down, making sure to stay latched onto the vent ladder, and grabbed the girl's hands, swinging her up into the ventilation.  
The woman broke her hand cuffs off with the sharp edged rock. "Thanks." She said, pushing off a small metal scrap off her wrist. "I'm Ellie. Your name?" Ellie asked Hailey.  
"Hailey." Hailey answered.  
"Stickmin?" Ellie sounded a little shocked as she spoke with a hushed voice.  
Hailey nodded.  
"Cool. I'd never expect to be working with you." Ellie said. "Let's go."  
Hailey and Ellie made their way through the ventilations, and peered over when they reached the end, there were two guards talking about a game of some sort. Hailey rolled behind a box, and Ellie silently and swiftly tagged along behind her.  
"How do you wanna get through them?" Ellie asked.  
'Synchronized takedown.' Hailey signed.  
"What? I'm sorry, I don't understand sign language." Ellie tilted her head.  
"Take them down in sync." Hailey told her.  
"Oh, okay." Ellie gave Hailey a curt nod.  
They took their places, and blood choked the guards, quickly laying them down.  
Hailey and Ellie found themselves in a room teeming with locked doors. "Hm... If we can get you into that room, you can unlock this door." Ellie explained to Hailey.  
Hailey glanced through the window of the room, and up at the top of the wall. She looked back at Ellie, when she began to lift Hailey with a force of some sort. Hailey gasped for air as she was being lifted up to the top. She landed, and panted a few times to catch her breath.  
Hailey then gave Ellie a thumbs up.  
Hailey fell into the room, and fell on her face. _Ow..._  
She got up quickly, and pressed a button to open a door. She walked of the room and the door she had opened, about to head inside with Ellie, when an alarmed sounded and a bunch of other doors opened. An alarm started to go off, as prisoners ran out of their cells, yelling things.  
"Quick, in here!" Ellie told Hailey, and then ran into a room with boxes.  
Hailey and Ellie hid behind some boxes. Two more prisoners ran out of the entrance that they were in front of, one of them yelled something. Some of the wall guards came into the room that they had hidden in, and immediately spotted them. Hailey and Ellie took cover behind the boxes.  
"Okay! I'll give each of you one item!" The deity told Hailey.  
"Uh... What are my options?" Hailey asked.  
"Let's see here... You can have a sniper or a grenade, and Ellie can have a tazer or a crossbow." They said.  
"Uhm... Let me have the sniper, and give Ellie the tazer." Hailey said. "I have a strong feeling that's what works."  
Hailey felt the sniper appear in her hands, and she took aim at one of the guards. She was about to pull the trigger to fire, when she felt a strong shock pulse through her quickly, and she couldn't control where she was aiming or what she was shooting, she just fired.  
Hailey felt the strong shock fade away, and apparently she had shot all of the guards.  
She followed Ellie through the door, and found themselves in a chaotic prison break.

**INTERMISSION**

"Where do we go?" Ellie asked Hailey.  
Hailey examined her options. _We can go through that open fence, we can go for the truck, or go for the motorcycle..._ Hailey thought about it. _The motorcycle is what is gonna work._  
Hailey got onto the motorcycle, and beckoned Ellie to get onto the motorcycle with her. Ellie was about to get onto the bike when Hailey was knocked off by someone.  
Hailey saw the person who had brought her here, pinning her to the ground.  
"Well, if it isn't Hailey..." He said.  
Ellie drove off.  
_No!_  
"There has not been an incident here in fifty years." The person who had her pinned continued. "You are going to regret every-"  
"Huh?"  
Hailey heard the roar of a motorcycle get louder towards her.  
Ellie had returned, and she smacked the warden off Hailey with a stop sign.  
Ellie stopped the motorbike for a moment, and offered to help Hailey up.  
Hailey hung onto Ellie tightly, trying not to fall off, as they escaped the prison on the motorcycle.  
**RANK**  
_**Convict Allies**_


	2. Ghost Inmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hailey completes the GI ending.

_Boost up again._  
Hailey hooked herself onto a pipe and swung the vent hatch open. She swung herself inside the ventilation, and broke off her hand cuffs.  
 _I think I'm suplosed to leave Ellie behind this time._ Hailey thought. _Oh well. Maybe I'll do better alone?_  
Hailey proceeded through the vents, leaving Ellie behind.

**Intermission**

Hailey glanced up at the same wall again. She wondered how she would get up without the help of Ellie. Oh well, that didn't matter. She could do it without help, she didn't need help from anyone. Hailey figured she could try and leap to the top. She prepared herself to jump, then leaped to the top of the small room. She dropped inside and looked around. She could use the elevator to get down to the next room.  
Hailey surveyed her options, she could simply use the buttons, a balloon, or a bungee.  
Knowing what the answers have been for all the past options, it was probably the balloon.  
Hailey held the balloon in her left hand, and she dropped down the elevator, using all her breath to blow the balloon up.  
It managed to get big enough to fit the elevator, and Hailey's grip became shaky as she came across a room, pulling herself inside. She looked across and over at the vent. There was the faint calling of seagulls coming from the vent.  
 _That's my way out!_  
"Okay, so you can use the helium, plunger boots, or balance." It was the deity that spoke.  
"Helium is the right option. I know it is." Hailey said.  
"Dang it! How do you always figure those out!?" The deity asked.  
Hailey shrugged. "Just a feeling."  
Hailey looked at the helium filled canister that she had been given by the deity. She pressed it into her mouth, inhaling the helium. She made her was across the pipe, and when she reached the vent, she exhaled the helium and smiled, crawling through the vent. She just barely managed to land on her feet when she got outside, and looked around. There were two people guarding the dock. Hailey had to get past them somehow.  
"Box, leaf, or shadazor?" The deity asked Hailey as everything froze and got a grayish tint.  
"Look at the leaf! It's cute!" Hailey pointed out. "Gimme the leaf! GIMME!"  
Hailey looked up at the leaf that was falling above her. She felt it land on her head, and turned into part of an animal of some sort. She leaped into the air and waved her tail to fly somehow. She managed to get past the guards and landed in front of a box, just barely landing on her feet as her ears and tail faded. She looked around. There was a large boat called the S.S. Anne, a Dinghy, and a rocket of some sort.  
 _The S.S. Anne would get me caught, definitely. The rocket seems dangerous, so I'll go for the small boat._  
Hailey started to pull the engine or whatever it was to start it up, it took her a few attempts before it roared on. Hailey drove off and away from The Wall. The guards didn't spot her, and she was now an escaped convict.

**RANK**   
_**Ghost Inmate** _


	3. Presumed Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hailey completes the PD ending.

Hailey was still impatient to get out of the prison and have completed all the endings for it. Yet, the deity told her that there were three more to complete. She waited, thinking about what to do.  
 _I want to charge tackle. I'm getting impatient._  
Hailey dashed, tackling the guard down, and turned to her left, running. She heard a guard pick up his gun and say; "Oh no no~"  
Hailey kept running, then glanced behind her for a moment. She had to do something.  
She nearly tripped over herself, and used that to her advantage. She did a few tricks to dodge the bullets that were being fired at her, and managed to keep going. She was sliding on her metal hand cuffs. She was heading towards two more boxes, with two guards standing near them.  
 _Crazy luck, don't fail me now!_  
One of the guards said something in Russian.  
Hailey leaned on the back of the elevator non-chalantly, smirking at the guards as the door shut and began to take her to the surface.  
Hailey eventually reached the surface, and glanced over at the snowy scene. The large announcement speakers buzzed on.  
 _"Attention, we have an escaped convict."_  
That must be her.  
 _"All of you must stand guard, do not make me do this myself."_  
The announcement ended.  
(Sorry I forgot the lines.)  
Hailey glanced around at her few options, she needed to get rid of someone to get through.  
 _Hey, look! A sword! How convient!_  
Hailey thought, racing up to the guard in her path with a sword.  
She readied her blade, and stabbed the guard in front of her, and struggled a bit to pull out the sword.  
The guard was dead, and Hailey dropped her sword, running up to a truck in front of the gate.  
There were three people guarding the large gate, and she leaned on a truck, trying not to be seen.  
"We CANNOT let 'im get through this gate."  
Her! They were supposed to say her!  
Knowing that they gender assumed Hailey made her blood boil. She wanted to ram into them with a truck.  
Wait a minute...  
Hailey rammed through the gate with the truck, running over the three guards.  
She heard more cars race after her as she proceeded.  
Someone in a car next to her shot a glass window that was to her left.  
She started to panic a little, and frantically searched for idea's. All that ran through her was anger. She slammed the car next to her off the cliff.  
Hailey drove steadily for another few seconds, then her car flipped over and she was half over the edge. She felt really dizzy, and she remained completely still. She couldn't even tell if she was conscious or not. Her rage immediately formed into pure panic. She didn't know what to do. Even moving could make her fall to her death.  
"Ah, I have to say, Hailey, I'm impressed." It was the russian man's voice. "Really, I am."  
 _Don't move, don't move, don't move!_ Hailey repeated in her head, panicking.  
"You're the first person to escape The Wall." The russian continued.  
Hailey glanced behind her nervously, she had never felt so scared in her life. She was having a panic attack.  
"You've got two options here, Hailey."  
She heard the man speaking approach her truck.  
"You stay in there," He began, gently pushing the truck Hailey was in closer over the edge. "or you return with us back to the complex."  
Hailey didn't dare to move.  
"What's it going to be, Hailey?"  
 _No, I can't die. Not when I've made it this far._  
Hailey prepared herself to move quickly, and hook herself onto something so she wouldn't die.  
"Hm, well that's just too bad."  
The truck was pushed over the edge.  
Hailey managed to grip onto a broken part of the cliff, holding on for her dear life. She didn't like the texture, but it was that or death.  
"Alright everyone, back to work! I will not forget about this. This is coming out of all of your paychecks." The russian man spoke, his voice getting more and more silent as he walked away from the scene, which supposedly made everyone think she was dead. But she was alive. In bad shape, but alive.  
Hailey climbed up and smacked the dirt off her hands. She glanced around, and began to walk away from The Wall, hugging onto her arms from the freezing cold.

**RANK**   
_**Presumed Dead** _


	4. International Rescue Operative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hailey completes the IRO ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snipe is my favorite fail :D

"So now I just wait?" Hailey asked.  
"If that's what you think is gonna work, then yeah." The deity said.  
"Yeah, that's the one. I'm certain."  
"If that's what you think."  
"I'm sure."

Hailey waited for her transfer.  
She sat down as Ellie was transferred.  
She was gazing at the floor, when she heard;  
"Alright, let's go."  
She glanced up at the russian guard.  
Hailey was tossed into her cell like a ragdoll.  
"Have a good time." The guard said as the cell door shut.  
Hailey stood, rubbing her burning face.  
_Rude._  
She surveyed her options in her mind.  
_I'm not touching that teleporter. Not again. Wait, the laser thing, that sounds satisfying. I want that._  
She held the small semi-circular object, and lifted it up, and let go. It started going around her in a square, making thin walls of a red laser appear and fade out next to her. The ground beneath her fell down into another room, and she heard something crack.  
Hailey looked around, and spotted a phone she could use to call for help.  
She had two options, she could call Charles, or call the toppat clan for help.  
_Maybe Charles learned something from last time._  
She dialed Charles.  
"Hello?" She heard.  
"Charles! It's me, Hailey."  
"Oh, Hailey! How's it going?"  
Hailey began to explain.  
"Uh-huh."  
"Yeah."  
"Oh."  
"The Wall? Yeah, I.. I think I've heard of that place." Charles said.  
Thank god.  
"I'm on a mission right now, but I should have some time to swing by and pick you up."  
"I'll let you know when I get close."

_One hour later..._

"Hey, I'm getting pretty close. Let me know where you're at."  
Hailey glanced outside.  
"Cafeteria."  
"Cafeteria? Alright."  
He had gotten a lot better since they had last worked together.  
Hailey began to leave the room and silently creep through the cafeteria, being cautious and wary of her surroundings.  
"Hey!" Hailey turned as a guard shouted.  
"Earthbend, bubble shield, or flash?" The deity asked.  
"Oh wait, I forgot I can earthbend." Hailey said a little sheepishly. "I gotta move quickly, so I should use flash."  
"You always get them right!" The deity complained. "It's not fun that way!"  
"Well that's unfortunate for you."

Hailey glanced at the guard who was aiming a gun at her. "Where you goin'?"  
Hailey dashed outside.  
" **What.** "

Hailey found herself on a metal staircase, when the phone she was using buzzed a ring.  
"Hey, so, uh.. I see The Wall." Charles notified. "Oh, you're outside? Nice!"  
"Yeah, I think I see you. Yeah! There's a guard in the way..."  
Hailey glanced at the guard as Charles continued.  
"I got this. Yeah! It'll- It'll be just like the old times."

"Snipe, mini helicopter, or Charles?" The deity would ask  
"Charles again. I wanna see if his plan changed at all."

"Alright, I got the perfect plan." Charles told Hailey.  
"This is-"  
What was he doing?  
"the greatest-"  
Hailey glanced over and gasped as Charles' helicopter approached.  
"PLAAAAAAN!"

 **FAIL**  
_**Not again! You should know better!**_  
"You're right. He should know better." Hailey sighed.  
"Mhm. Your-"  
"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"  
The deity snickered.  
"MOVING ON. I want to see if his aim is any better. Snipe."

Hailey saw Charles' helicopter window roll down as he aimed his sniper rifle at the guard.  
_Bang!_  
Hailey was unconscious, unable to see or move, completely numb.  
"Gottem!" Charles cheered.  
_This idiot is getting on my nerves!_  
"Wait..." Charles realized what he had just done.  
"Ooo..."

**FAIL**  
_**Friendly Fire: ON** _

"No crap, sherlock!" Hailey scoffed at the deity.  
"Mhm."  
"That's all you have to say!?"  
"Mhm."  
"Dear lord, save me please..." Hailey said silently, sighing.

Hailey signaled for Charles to deploy the mini helicopter.  
It was deployed, and it flew up to the guard, gripping onto them with a hook of some sort, and pulling them over the edge.  
Hailey proceeded up the stairs.  
"Hey, I'm seeing a helipad up here. Could be a good place to get picked up." Charles commented.  
"Alright, I'm coming, get ready." He notified.  
Hailey prepared herself, and dashed at the guard a rocket launcher, knocking him down and the rocket launcher out of his hands.  
"Get her!" The guard called.  
The other guard aimed his rifle at Hailey, and Charles landed on top of him with his helicopter. He slid the door open.and waved his hand at Hailey.  
"Hey!"  
Hailey pointed two fingers at her eyes, and back at the guard she had knocked down, as she backed up and into the helicopter with Charles.

**RANK**  
_**International Rescue Operative** _


	5. The Betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hailey completes the TB ending.

"Take me back to where I choose who to call for help. I'm going to call the toppats for help." Hailey told the deity.  
"Alrighty then."

Hailey phoned the toppats.  
"Yes, hello?" It was Raychel who answered.  
"Raychel! It's me, Hailey." Hailey told Raychel.  
"Hailey! Where are you?"  
Hailey explained her situation to Raychel.  
"In a complex? Called 'The Wall'?"  
"Yes, er, we'll uh, be right there."  
"Sit tight, okay? I'll let you know when we're close."

_One hour later..._

"Hey, we're close, where uh, where are you?"  
Hailey looked outside.  
"Cafeteria."  
"Ah, okay. I've got the map right here." Raychel told her.  
(I can't get the lines right aaa.)  
A drill pod was sent into the building, and there was gunfire. Hailey ran up to the pod.  
"Get to the airship! You can use one of these." A toppat said.  
(I think I skipped a choice but oh well.)

"So you've got-" The deity began reading out her options, but Hailey already saw them.  
"My scooter! I want my scooter!" Hailey called. "I miss that thing!"  
"Alright then. Here's your scooter."

Hailey powered up her scooter and took the best jump she could with it. She had to abandon it to get the the airship.  
Raychel caught her with her hand.  
"That was a close one Hailey!" Raychel told her.  
No kidding!  
"But I'm not going to pull you up." Raychel dangled her a little lower.  
 _What!?_  
"You see, without you, I'd become the leader of the toppat clan again." Raychel explained, shrugging and glancing back behind her at the airship, then back at Hailey, who had glanced back at the cold, inky black waters below her, and back at Raychel nervously.  
"I just wanted to look you in the eyes as I took it all back." Raychel told her.  
 _Please don't do this, Raychel. I trusted you._  
Hailey felt tears form in her eyes.  
"Goodbye."  
Hailey was dropped to fall into the freezing waters of Russia, left to drown and filled with sorrow and hatred.

**RANK**   
_**The Betrayed** _


End file.
